


Calling it a Night

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bedtime rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have had a long day, now it's time to slow down and settle in for the night.





	Calling it a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



Qui-Gon knew when it was time to put down the pads and call it quits for the night. He also knew when it was time to pull his padawan into his arms and cuddle him. It was at that moment that Qui-Gon knew it was time for both. 

Obi-Wan had been frowning down at his data pad for at least a half hour now, having gone through the new senate bills that have been proposed for review. They’d been reading them for what felt like days but was only a few hours as they had had a working dinner together at home. 

Watching the redhead chew at his bottom lip had Qui-Gon licking his own lip in sympathy. He quietly reached over and placed his thumb on Obi-Wan’s skin just under his bitten lip and pulled gently. “Release it love, it doesn’t do you any good to injure yourself.” Qui-Gon looked through his glasses to see Obi-Wan’s plush and now red lip free of his teeth. “There. I’m guessing you got to one of the new slave trade bills?”

“I’d rather not talk about it. It’s upsetting.” Obi-Wan said quietly, tired from the day and now these bills. He put his pad down and yawned, stretching in his seat on the couch. 

His tunic was day worn soft and smelt like grass, cleaner, and home when Qui-Gon scooted over to place a kiss on Obi-Wan’s shoulder once he settled. His eyes were closed and his nose squished a bit but the kiss was welcomed when Obi-Wan whined quietly at the heat of Qui-Gon’s breath. 

“It’s time for bed I think.” Qui-Gon pulled back, moving their work to the caff table next to their used tea cups and small succulents named Doug and Bertha. “Come on love, come to bed with me.” 

The nod that answered was sleepy. The smile was quiet but still there as they both slowly stood up. Qui-Gon took his glasses off to put them into their case, listening to a second whine that was more protest than pleased. 

Obi-Wan had an affinity for Qui-Gon in glasses, a new fetish that got blood boiling and hormones going up. They had had a few quick nights due to glasses being involved as Obi-Wan still came quickly when overly aroused. Qui-Gon didn’t mind as he loved to watch his love fall apart. 

Now however was a time for quiet and calm as they moved carefully and quietly in their apartment, cleaning up their dishes and leaving them in the sink to soak overnight. Padding across rugs and wood to their now shared bedroom was a slow and sleep sluggish process but once inside the gentle blue and maroon room it was nice and warm for the pair as they undressed and got ready for bed. 

They danced around each other with a practice of minds used to each other. Kisses being pressed innocently to bare skin while brushing teeth and washing hands. Qui-Gon watched happily as Obi-Wan pulled out a hair tie for their nightly ritual of braiding Qui-Gon’s hair to sleep in. When they had the energy they could spend it was always for this.

Kneeling on the bed Obi-Wan made room for Qui-Gon to sit on the bared sheets, having pulled the covers back before brushing his teeth. He sat down on the mattress and hummed as Obi-Wan’s belly pressed to his back for a moment, his padawan leaning over his shoulder for a kiss. Qui-Gon laughed softly into it but was happy to press their lips together in harmony. 

Obi-Wan stroked his hands through the grey and brown mass, raking his nails lightly through the roots and giving a good scratch and rub to Qui-Gon’s scalp before pulling the hair all back and into three parts. It was a quiet ritual but the warmth it brought them both filled the room with a pleasant hum in the force. It let their bodies and souls settle for sleep as there was no warning in the currents they held in their beings. 

Obi-Wan gave a gentle tug to the end of the braid, leaning in to give a line of dry lip kisses from the bottom of Qui-Gon’s neck all the way up to his ear, nuzzling gently there before sighing and moving away. He was ready to curl up against Qui-Gon’s chest and sleep through the night. 

Watching his padawan climb into bed was always a pleasurable sight, seeing his round bum and strong thighs in the pastel blue boxer-briefs. The tension of muscles in his back and arms under freckled skin. The way he always moved and wiggled to get comfortable before looking to Qui-Gon and holding out his hand and making a grabbing motion followed with a soft plea of a sound. 

Qui-Gon always followed, his dark grey pajama pants tied loosely in a bow that Obi-Wan had done up, teasing him a little with a cheeky rub through the material. His hair tied back. And he wanted to feel their skin touch together when they pressed chest to chest. 

It was a few minutes before they were comfortable in how they were laying against each other, covers up to their shoulders, legs tangled but not bent awkwardly as they had been a few moments ago. Obi-Wan snuggling up under Qui-Gon’s chin and sighing with a smile of contentment as he breathed in his lover’s smell. Tea, light sweat, and fabric detergent. But it was all uniquely connected to Qui-Gon. 

“Goodnight Obi-Love. I’ll see you when the sun kisses your skin.”

“And I’ll be here to greet you as the day greets us. I love you.”

Qui-Gon hummed happily, rubbing his hand in lazy circles over Obi-Wan’s bare back. “And I love you, Love. Go to sleep.” He whispered, finally settling down. 


End file.
